Bats, Cats, Meddling Friends And Speakerphones
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: Selina's avoiding Bruce. Bruce is not happy. Clark interferes. Justice League makes an appearance. and Lois Lane? Gets put on speaker phone.


A.N Sorry they're OOC, I haven't read comics in a while *smiles sheepishly*

"Whoa…" That was the only coherent word that came out of the male side of Justice League with four exceptions, Bruce/Wally who were both not present, J'onn and Clark, who was too much of a gentleman to unabashedly catcall and drool, though even he was blushing a bit. The women, obviously, rolled their eyes in exasperation, and death-glared at the men.

The reason for the momentary lapse of the men's hypnotized stares? Catwoman, A.K.A Ms. Selina Kyle. "Hmph. It's as if they've never seen a woman before!" Dinah grumbled, snorting as she watched the guys' rather…positive reaction to the woman's figure.

Diana nodded in agreement, huffing slightly in obvious annoyance.

"Get we get on with the meeting now?" Shayera asked impatiently, her eyes narrowing as she watched her John stare at the picture of Selina.

"If this is how they act in front of her picture, imagine what they'd be like in front of the real Catwoman!" Diana muttered irritably.

"Hey guys, sorry I stopped by for donuts…Damn…" Wally's eyes grew larger as he eyed Selina's profile. "Please tell me she's joining!" he half-joked, earning a punch from Shayera.

"Not you too!" "What? I'm a straight red-blooded male; it's practically impossible for me not to…appreciate a woman like that…"

"Ugh!" Shayera groaned, glaring at her best friend.

"Well, it would come with benefits to get Catwoman on our side instead of well, with the rogues…" Clark spoke up tentively glancing at Diana for approval.

Oliver snickered "No offence, but do you know how wrong that just sounded?" he blurted out, bursting into laughter, causing Clark to flush. "Ollie!"

"Yeah, I mean, everyone knows Supes is in love with the one and only Ms. Lane" AC pointed out with a smirk, causing the women to chuckle.

"Aww, that's just cute." Dinah cooed playfully.

"Thanks a lot, AC." Clark mumbled, flushing even more.

A cellphone rang and vibrated loudly on the table.

"Ooh, its Lois!" "Can we put it on speaker phone?" "NO!" But it was too late, Donna had managed to mischievously grab the phone before poor Clark, and set it on speaker phone before answering.

Clark shushed them all before awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Uh, hey Lois. Is it important?" he asked, desperately wanting to end the already weird conversation. He glared lasers (not literally, obviously) at the ladies that stifled giggles.

"Obviously, Smallville! Why else would I call you?" Lois' replied sarcastically. Clark snorted as he already mentally pictured his Lois—wait, not 'his' Lois! When did he start thinking that? Anyway. He mentally pictured her rolling her eyes while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Because I'm amazing." He replied calmly.

"Well, someone's getting an ego over there! I can totally punch it down for free!" she offered teasingly.

"Ha. Ha. Wait a sec., you didn't even disagree, which means that I am, in fact amazing!" Clark cheered victoriously, momentarily forgetting the leagues' presence.

"Wha-what? Noo, I was just—" Lois sputtered on for a few seconds…which was definitely a first because Lois Lane did not stutter and blush over anyone! Especially not her best friend Clark Kent, dammit!

"Gotta go Plaid Boy, see you later!" Lois exclaimed, obviously still a bit rattled over her realization that her stomach was exploding with an annoying weird jittery feeling.

Clark shook his head, unable to stop a smile from forming. Almost made him forget about Donna's little stunt. Almost.

"Thanks for that, Donna!" Clark said sarcastically, only gaining a knowing look from her in return.

"You guys ARE adorable!" she _shrieked. _What was the world coming to?

"Anyway, about Catwoman?" Diana rescued her friend quickly, smirking at Clark's obvious relief.

"I think, that someone should ask her—I volunteer, by the way!" Wally added quickly, earning another jab from Shayera.

"You better not, unless you want Bats' rage!" Oliver warned jokingly, grinning good-naturedly.

Wally pouted "Why not?" he complained.

"Please, Wally, everyone knows that he and Catwoman have a thing going on! I mean. Why do you think she doesn't get jailed like Joker and co.?" Dinah drawled.

"Fine. Bruce is going to ask her then?" Wally questioned, just as the man himself strolled in, in his usual brisk manner.

"I'm going to ask who what?" Bruce asked roughly, feeling even moodier than usual. His head was reeling with confusion; he hadn't crossed paths with Selina, as Selina or as Catwoman. There had even been an exhibit that held many beautiful, expensive cat paintings and a few priceless sculptures. After finishing patrol, he waited at the exhibit, he had waited for her beautiful, mischievous green eyes to pop up.

After years of witty banter and flirty, suggestive chases, she hadn't showed up. As strange as it sounded, he felt a little pissed off when nothing happened. Okay, maybe more than a little. After all, it was their 'thing' to go running around on rooftops, and he felt as if she had missed a date. Which quite frankly, was ridiculous because he was most definitely not getting attached to her. Nope. He was just suspicious of the fact that she hadn't done anything for a week. That was why he was angry, it wasn't like he _missed her _because that would be stupid.

Ugh. Who was he kidding? He missed her. A lot. Damn. That was even hard for him to comprehend.

Then he finally realized that because of his mental battle against himself, he had not heard a thing that was said in the past five minutes.

"Uh, what?" Bruce managed to say.

The league exchanged glances. He hated it when people did those 'I know something you don't' glances. "What?" he muttered defensively, scowling.

"Wally asked you about 10 times if you could pass a message on to Catwoman for us" Diana said cautiously, peering at her friend with worry.

Bruce winced "What's the message?" he asked, attempting to sound calm.

"Oh, that we want her to consider joining us, say, if we ever need backup or something…" Clark said, also worriedly glancing at Bruce. It wasn't like him to get distracted.

"Fine. I'll do my best." Bruce muttered, raking a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Let's take a break, I'm starving!" Wally crowed. Shayera snorted "You just ate donuts!"

"I'm a growing man, kay?" "Whatever makes you sleep at night, buddy."

Diana chuckled fondly; the league was her family, and it was funny to see them act like children sometimes. Even superheroes needed to goof off every once in a while.

"So, Bruce, what's wrong?" Clark asked causing Bruce to quickly put his defensive shields up.

"Nothing, Clark. Why would you assume that something's wrong?" he said roughly. Diana mouthed 'good luck' to Clark before leaving, sensing their need for privacy.

"Bruce, you look moodier than usual, which I honestly didn't think was possible." Clark half-heartedly joked. Bruce hesitated slightly; Clark was his closest and one of his only friends, but it still felt embarrassing. Bruce Wayne, obsessing over a girl thief? Not your average news.

"Selina hasn't been…active, in a week." Bruce explained shortly, while Clark easily caught the double meaning.

"Ah…Have you tried contacting her?" he suggested.

"Oh. Well…"

Clark stifled his laughter "Really Bruce?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't even like her!" Bruce exclaimed, grimacing at his pitiful attempt to convince his own self.

"Sure, that's why your mentally obsessing over her" Clark snarked boldly.

"I'm not…Oh no." Clark grinned gleefully; he had waited patiently for years to see his friend fall in love, and often vowed to be the first to see him realize it. His mental prayers had been answered.

"Oh, yes!"

"Ugh…why? I mean, out of 7 billion people in the world!" he groaned, resisting the urge to smack his forehead. Out of all the women in his life, he had to fall for the unattainable thief. Brilliant. Just, brilliant, really. Bruce growled, instantly convinced that the universe was deviously plotting against him.

"Go to her apartment, and talk. Your feelings aren't going to go away if you try to ignore them, they'll probably just get more insufferable!" Clark advised, gently patting him on the arm.

Bruce exhaled heavily.

"You deserve love, Bruce. Give it a chance! I mean, if not for you, for Alfred! The poor man has been wanting grankids for ages, you know…" Clark commented teasingly.

Bruce snorted "Alright. Fine. I'll _try _talking to her. No promises, though…" he mumbled.

Clark beamed "Good luck!" he said sincerely.

He nodded, heading out the door. But before he left, he couldn't resist adding something.

"Oh, and by the way, Clark? You should take your own advice, I mean, Lois isn't a patient person, you know!" Clark flushed for the third time, grumbling and muttering about meddling best friends.

ZZZ

Selina's apartment.

Selina sighed loudly, boredly glancing around her apartment. She hated silence. Furthermore, she hated being alone in silence. She hated it because silence was boring, tiring, and maybejustmaybe her brain always seemed fond of thinking about _him. _Bruce Wayne, A.K.A The Batman. After years of flirting and knowing him, she'd finally figured it out. She also figured out that he knew she knew, and she knew he knew about her being Catwoman.

It was odd, how they never spoke of it, but somehow silently sensed it. Of course, their whole relationship—if they even had one, was odd.

Thud. Selina swiftly got up and got into fighting stance, before relaxing and raising an eyebrow, surprised, once she saw who her visitor was.

"If it isn't my favourite stalker!" she exclaimed teasingly, a soft smirk gracing her pretty features. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, before taking of his mask.

"Selina." "Bruce." She playfully imitated his gravelly tone, masking her nervousness with a mocking smile.

"Where have you been?" he asked demandingly, deciding against making small talk. It was useless, and Clark was right; if they danced around their feelings any longer, he was sure he would implode in frustration.

Selina snorted, a half-amused, half-weary glint in her green eyes "Worried about me? I can take care of myself, handsome," She said crossing her arms, before adding "besides, I have other hobbies besides bothering you!" she blurted out, cursing her mouth. Damn.

Bruce smirked almost boyishly, relishing the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Right." He said dubiously, watching her closely. He knew her. He knew her when she was lying.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked curiously, his eyes boring holes in her.

"Why would you care? I'm nothing but a distraction, remember?" she snapped bitterly, looking away.

"Selina…" Damn him. "You told me once you loved me." He whispered huskily, feeling her body tense apprehensively as he snuck up behind her.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking." She lied, her heart thudding irritatingly loud against her chest.

"Selina, come on. We can't do this forever."

"Sure we can." She whispered shakily.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I made a bet." Selina admitted slowly, causing him to stare at her in confusion and disbelief.

"What?" He didn't see that one coming.

FLASHBACK

Selina was brooding, a habit she had unfortunately picked up from The Dark Knight.

"Why is she brooding again?" Harvey asked snaking an arm around Poison Ivy who smirked. Harley, Ivy and him were watching their frenemy moodily stare into space.

"Isn't it obvious? Its cause of Batsy!" Harley stage-whispered brightly, twirling a lock of her hair.

Selina's head snapped to attention "I am not!" she hissed, ignoring the fact that the words could have come from a two-year old.

Harvey who was feeling particularly bold, decided to put in his two cents.

"I think you guys would make a good couple; you're both lonely, driven, and um, obsessed with each other…" he trailed off in slight fear as Selina radiated anger.

"I am not obsessed with him!" she yelled furiously, eyes flashing as she desperately tried to ignore the voices in her head that screamed Harvey was in fact, correct.

"Prove it. I bet you can't stay away from Bats for a week." Ivy taunted, knowing exactly what her reaction would be.

"Fine!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's the reason you've been avoiding me?" Bruce said incredulously.

Selina flushed. "Don't judge!" she snapped, making the mistake of turning and facing him.

Bruce grinned at their close proximity "I've changed my mind of pushing you away." He whispered, leaning in closer.

"Oh?" Selina replied teasingly once more, closing the distance.

ZZZZZZZZ

A.N Crappy, I know. Oh well! I just wanted Batsy to have a happy ending for once =)


End file.
